User blog:BMHKain/ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON IV Characters (
Before we start, I just like to say I'm not gone from the DEATH BATTLE Fanon Wiki. Not yet that is. I'm still contributing on occasion, but expect me to go MUCH slower as I have more interest on the OMM Fanon Wiki... To prove I'm still alive, as this is a more populated area, I'll do this: Currently, I posted a blog regarding SEASON III of my OMMs. on that blog are some mystery characters for SEASON IV who are anonymous unless someone guesses right. The Hints will describe the charac- OKAY, the punchline is something you know the drill by now, so... Let's just get this over with... Shall we...? Confirmed for SEASON IV Goemon (Mystical Ninja) X Chipp Zanuff (GUILTY GEAR) Jack'O Valentine (GUILTY GEAR Xrd) X Valentine (SKULLGIRLS: 2nd Encore) Yang Xiao Long (R.W.B.Y) Akemi Homura (Puella Magi) Mr. Hercule Satan (Dragonball Z) Celia Penderghast (inFAMOUS SECOND SON) X Atoi (TEARAWAY) Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) Phonon (Under Night IN-BIRTH) Genjuro Kibagami (SAMURAI SHODOWN) Kiritsugu Emiya (TYPE-MOON) So far, so good. Hints so far for SEASON IV 1. ???: (Hint 1: ???: Cirno brags that she's better than me. I'll prove her wrong! Anyone with the following requirements, can fight me: Has a Last Word, At least one Impossible Spell Card, and is a Final Stage Boss.) Fujiwara no Mokou: I'm EX stage, and is all those requirements. Do I apply? Yukari Yakumo: For once, just realize you're inferior you damned birdbrain. Hint 2: ⑥ (Touhou Project) 2. ???: (Hint 1: Her Arcana is Medein) (Hint 2: She is of Japanese-American Descent, and Rival to Kira Daidouji.) (Arcana Heart) 3. ???: (Hint: ???: If you don't behave by controlling your fetishes, I'LL MAKE YOU DO SO!) (Hint 2: Lost in a DEATH BATTLE.) (Project Soul) 4. ???: (Hint: ???: I'll fight you. But only for the sake of my faiths!) Fujiwara no Mokou: Hey! I'm clearly stronger than you! ???: I was around on the last day, alongside Yukari-Sama. Yukari Yakumo: She's right, I'm afraid. But she doesn't realize she'll be a bigger idiot for fighting one. ???: Hey, I sense potential in this one. Also, Yukari-Sama, have a heart for once. Yukari Yakumo: ... Fine. (Hint 2: Buddist beliefs make her NEARLY an extremist that might cause Holy World War in Gensokyo against Shinto, and Taoism...) (Touhou Project) 5. ???: (Hint 1: The Tokugawa Shogunate's Mecha.) (Hint 2: He is a Playable Character in Sengoku BASARA X.) (Sengoku BASARA) 6. ???: (Hint 1: Norio Wakamoto's greatest Fighting Game Memory...) (Hint 2: Captain, and the only guy of a group... What a Harem...) (GUILTY GEAR) 7. ???: (Hint 1: She, and Mono Green Magic in Magic: the Gathering have something in common...) (Hint 2: Comes from Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom.) (Touhou Project) 8. ???: (Hint 1: He got pwned by even a monster... in her FALSE, regular forme. THAT'S DEDICATION.) (Hint 2: Basically a Better Version of Zako.) (Rakugaki Showtime) 9. ???: (Hint 1: They (Or rather, She...) treasure, and worship an arcana of stone...) (Hint 2: That Arcana in Particular is called: Ohtsuchi.)(Arcana Heart) 10. ???: (Hint 1: XBLAZE apparently made Hinata Himezuru the Damsel in Distress... TWICE!) (Hint 2: Psychotic, gorges on Drive, and is a serial killer.)(XBLAZE: code: EMBRYO) 11. ???: (Hint 1: If she loses Weiss, and even Eko... She will die...) (Hint 2: Cute, but has a differing goal than everyone else thinks...) (Arcana Heart) 12. ???: (Hint 1: ???: Even if you beat a jackass like Captain Falcon, YOU STILL WON'T STAND A CHANCE!) (Hint 2: Fights like he's on drugs, yet is like a monster as a result.) (TYPE-MOON) 13. ???: (Hint 1: True Apocrypha awaits...) (Hint 2: Seen many times in MELTY BLOOD before becoming a playable character in Actress Again.) (TYPE-MOON) 14. ???: (Hint 1: Her cuteness belies her true personality: SELFISHNESS.) (Hint 2: She uses Youkai to fight alongside her.) (The Last Blade 2) 15. ???: (Hint 1: Unfortunately... She won't be using a Vanguard this time around.) (Hint 2: Has the same Weapon as #13.)(Vanguard Princess) 16. ???: (Hint 1: Damn. what is she doing with a turret group o- OH S-!) (Hint 2: BMHKain: She's Friggen 14!! Where did she get a license to murder with GUNS) (Puella Magi) 17. ???: (Hint 1: Cybergod that is more powerful than Madoka. No, Really!) (Hint 2: Just one step below Mutsuki/Sakuya. AND HE'S A BADASS TOO!) (I/O) This is straightforward stuff. Most you may or may not know... Good Luck... Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain